More Than Friends
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: The silence was broken only by a nervous gulp. The sporty teen then said "K-kinda cozy, huh?" PP/Marcie.


**Am I living vicariously through Peppermint Patty and Marcie fanfiction? Quite possibly. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Peppermint Patty sat with Charlie Brown under their tree like they used to when they were younger.

"Being in high school sure is weird, ain't it Chuck?" said the sporty teen as she looked over at her childhood friend.

"Yeah, I don't think the teachers like me." He admitted, his voice was deeper but held just as much melancholy.

She waved her hand, "Nah, say Chuck. Do you still see that Little Red Haired Girl?"

"No. She moved away…" Although she could hear the sadness, she looked over and saw he didn't look upset.

"Chuck, do you think you'll find love?" She asked. It seemed every time they sat underneath this tree, she brought up their love lives.

He blushed, but shrugged modestly, "I've got my sights set on someone."

Her heart didn't falter like she thought it would. She used to adore Charlie Brown, but over the years her feelings diminished. "Well spit it out Chuck, who is it?"

"Well she used to be real sweet on me back when we were younger." His eyes almost glazed over, and Peppermint Patty sat up to lean on the tree.

"Chuck, I like you and all but-"

"Not you!" He shouted, interrupting her. She frowned. "I-I mean I like you as a friend, but…"

She glared at him, but her feelings weren't hurt. "I'll let it slide, but you have to tell me now."

Charlie Brown leaned close and blushed a little before whispering, "Marcie."

"YOU LIKE MARCIE?!" She yelled and bolted up from the tree to tower over him. He cowered up at her. "Chuck! I thought you were gonna say that summer camp girl or maybe Lucille!"

For some reason Peppermint Patty felt angry, when she knew she should be happy for her best friend. They had been drooling over Charlie Brown since they were eight, yet his confession awakened a possessiveness she didn't know she had.

"D-Does she not like me?" asked the terrified Charlie Brown. He looked up at the sandy blonde girl, and gulped when he noticed her hand were balled up into a fist.

"No, she does." Hissed out the confused teen. She closed her eyes and released her fist. Her companion noticed the confliction.

"She does?" He got a goofy look on his face before asking, "Why does that make you mad?"

"I'm not mad." She returned defensively. "Hey Chuck, good luck with her. I've gotta get going."

Peppermint Patty ended up walking home and lying on her living room couch. Unfortunately her father wasn't there, so she couldn't talk about her muddled thoughts to anyone. Instead she stared at the ceiling, confused as ever.

_Something about Chuck and Marcie getting together really messes with my head. Why'd I get so angry anyway? _ _She's my best friend… shouldn't I be happy for her? She's always wanted to date Chuck, heck, some days she even wanted to marry him… That always did annoy me, but I thought it was 'cause I wanted to date him. Now that he's searching for a girl, I don't even feel anything. _

Her musing was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Good ol' Marcie, ten minutes early as usual." she mused to herself as she walked across her living room.

The door opened to reveal her bespectacled best friend. "Hello sir,"

"Don't call me that," responded Peppermint Patty out of habit. The sporty teen held the door open for her friend. The two girls sat down on the couch. To fill the brief silence, Peppermint Patty said, "So guess what Marcie."

"What?"

"Chuck, our Chuck, likes you." It wasn't difficult to tell she said it with fake enthusiasm. Luckily the other girl only shrugged.

The younger Marcie would've been thrilled to hear such news, but now, "I don't like him like him anymore."

"Too bad Chuck," Peppermint Patty whispered smugly. She grinned and leaned back into the couch comfortably.

"Do you still like him?" asked Marcie as she glanced over at her best friend to judge her response.

Her sandy blonde hair shook a fierce no, "Nah, that kid is too depressed."

Marcie smiled and shifted on the couch so their legs were almost touching. Peppermint Patty suddenly felt uneasy, but in a giddy way. She felt the urge to put her arm on the back of the couch like her father always does. However instead of indulging, she jumped off the couch to turn on the television. The bespectacled teen's smile vanished.

The TV roared to life with the turn of a dial. Peppermint Patty set the channel then turned back to the couch and almost gulped. Something had changed recently, now every interaction left her feeling so lightheaded. Just about every time they hang out, the sporty teen felt an impulse to get even closer to her best friend.

When she hopped back on the couch, she sat so their legs were even closer than before. Peppermint Patty felt guilty for indulging in her strange impulse, but she felt better when Marcie made herself more comfortable.

"So Marcie, having a good Saturday?"

She shrugged, "I had to complete the math homework, but yes. I'm surprised you didn't go running today sir."

"I didn't want to get all sweaty before you came over." Peppermint Patty responded. The two lapsed into silence to watch the end of a Western show. Marcie moved her arm from its squished position between the two.

The sporty teen leaned away from her, "Oh, sorry Marcie." But she shrugged in response. Marcie scratched her leg, and then rested her hand comfortably between the two. Peppermint Patty closed her eyes, feeling quite weird, as she savored the contact. She wondered if Marcie knew she was encouraging her.

Once the movie started, Peppermint Patty made her move. Rather hastily, she raised her arm and let it rest on the back of the couch. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Marcie didn't do anything but lean back into the couch so her head lightly rested on Peppermint Patty's arm.

The silence was broken only by a nervous gulp. The sporty teen then said "K-kinda cozy, huh?" The shaky amusement was hard to miss. It only made Marcie smile, nod, and she continue watching the movie.

* * *

"I really liked holding you Marcie." Confessed Peppermint Patty, pulling the girl closer to her side. "Do you want to come over again tomorrow?"

After a brief pause, Marcie said "You're weird sir."

The sporty teen frowned. "Sorry Marcie." And she started to move away when a hand on her leg stopped her.

"I like it when you hold me." Said Marcie. Peppermint Patty smiled, feeling relieved that she hadn't ruined their friendship.

"You know, tomorrow _To Kill a Mockingbird _shows." Peppermint Patty said slyly, scooting closer to her best friend. Marcie grinned and rested her head on Peppermint Patty's shoulder. The blond teen rested her head atop the other girl's.

Rather timidly, Marcie asked, "Could we do this again tomorrow?"

Peppermint Patty chuckled lightly. "Yeah." After a moment of thought, she placed a kiss on Marcie's hair. "Yeah, that'd be perfect."


End file.
